


Well-Intentioned Phone Call

by Minuete



Series: Advent Calendar Prompts [12]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Advent calendar prompt, Day 12, Early MSR, F/M, Family Dinner, Friendship, Season 1, The Lone Gunmen cameo, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuete/pseuds/Minuete
Summary: Scully calls Mulder to invite him over for Thanksgiving dinner.  Set some time after EBE episode for TLG appearance.





	Well-Intentioned Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> From Tumblr only-txf-fanart’s Philes Xmas Advent Calendar Prompt Day 12: family dinner

“Just call and ask him to join us, Dana,” Melissa said, “I’m sure Mom and Dad won’t mind. The more the merrier right now. And besides, we’d all like to meet your new partner and learn more about your line of work.”

  
Scully glanced over towards the landline phone in the kitchen from the family room couch. A part of her felt guilty for confessing to Melissa her concern that Mulder was spending Thanksgiving alone. He had mentioned he and his family hardly celebrated the holidays after Samantha’s disappearance. The turkey had a couple more hours to roast, which would give Mulder more than enough time to make it to the Scully family dinner in Annapolis.

  
Before she could stop herself, Scully dialed his cell phone using her parents’ corded landline phone. She twirled the phone cord nervously around her left index finger until—

  
“Hello?” His voice sounded unsure on the other end. She heard laughter and some commotion in the background.

  
“Mulder? Hey, it’s me, Scully.”

  
“Oh! Hey!” He replied in a surprised tone. “I don’t recognize this number.”

  
“I know. It’s my parents’ phone.”

  
“Who’s calling?!” she heard someone yell in the background.

  
“It’s none of your business, Langly!” Mulder shouted back then murmured on the phone, “Hold on, Scully. Let me move to a quieter area.”

  
“Leave him alone, Langly,” a quieter voice chimed in.

  
“Shut up, Byers!” Langly responded.

  
“Is it your chickadee?!” a different voice asked.

  
“ _Not_ my chickadee, Frohike. It’s Scully,” he responded as she heard rustling movements.

  
“ _The_ scrumptious Agent Scully?” Frohike asked.

  
“Melvin,” Mulder’s harsh tone a warning to his friend. He finally found a quiet place. Scully smiled, amused at what transpired. His voice softened, with a hint of concern, “Hey, what’s up? Is something wrong?”

  
“Uh no, nothing’s wrong,” she answered shyly. She felt relieved to know he was having a “friends-giving” with his odd band of friends, The Lone Gunmen. “I just wanted to wish you a ‘Happy Thanksgiving.’ I forgot to do so at the office.”

  
“Oh,” Mulder half-snorted, “um ‘Happy Thanksgiving,’ Scully. I’ll see you back on Monday?”

  
“Yup. See ya!” she answered a little too enthusiastically.

  
“Later, Scully.” She could hear his smile over the phone. She heard him yell, “You dickwads! I’m going to strangle the both of you!” before he ended his call.

  
“Well?” Melissa asked expectantly when Scully returned to the family room. Scully shook her head smiling.

  
“He’s with good company.”

 


End file.
